Dovchenko
by ValenaSpalko
Summary: Fluffy one-shot with Irina Spalko and Dovchenko. Strong sex 3


Dovchenko

Irina was sitting next to me on the plane when I noticed how beautiful she really was. Yeah, before I'd thought that she was very pretty, she is very pretty, but right then I glanced over at her and she was in just the right light. The sun was shining through the plane window and it lit up her beautiful pale face perfectly. She was reading a book with a small smile on her face. She let out a small chuckle. I wondered what was so funny. Her smile was so gorgeous, I didn't know how I couldn't have noticed all of this before the plane journey. We were on our way to a mission in Spain and we were staying in a hotel. I was going to be sleeping in the room next door to Irina as I was her second in command and practically her bodyguard. I remember once, we were on a mission in Austria and a bomb went off. I had to jump on top of her to shield her from the blaze. I remember she smelt nice and her skin was soft. I rubbed my lips at the thought of my face buried into the back of her neck, her hair tickling my nose while my arms wrapped around her waist to protect her. I awoke from my daydream and saw her staring at me. I realised I had been staring at her the entire way through.

"Something wrong Dovchenko?" She asked.

"No, I-I was just daydreaming... sorry Colonel" I mumbled. I knew she was probably reading my thoughts as a smile crossed her face.

"You have some interesting thoughts in there" She said.

"Uh...I do?" I stuttered.

"Yes... very interesting" She said, with a sparkle in her eyes that made my heart flutter. Her eyes were so beautiful. Icy, silvery, blue. They were unusual... beautiful. She had such long black eyelashes that framed them and when she looked to the side, you could see the way they flicked upwards. I loved the way her jet-black bobbed hair framed her face and shined like a star. I loved her haircut. How someone could create such a beautiful creature was beyond me. We landed an hour later and checked in at our hotel. It was late so we all went to bed. My bed was so comfortable that I just fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. At about 3:00am I felt someone on top of me, running their hands up my arms and kissing my bare chest. I opened my eyes quickly to see who it was. I swallowed with surprise when I saw Irina.

"I-Is this a dream?" I whispered. She looked up at me and slowly crawled upwards so her face was level with mine.

"No it isn't" She whispered in my ear. She was still dressed in her uniform to my excitement. I would get to undress her myself.

"Good" I whispered back, then I pulled her in for a long-awaited and passionate kiss. She submitted. She tasted so good, my tongue writhed with hers. I held her tighter, realising I was in love with her. I flipped her over while still holding onto her lips so that I was on top. Finally, I had her all to myself. I could do everything that I'd always wanted. I pulled away from the kiss slowly, biting her lip gently. I looked down at her, gazing into her eyes. I kissed her once more just because she was so beautiful. I moved down, trailing kisses down her chin and her neck until her gimnasterka began. Her skin was so kissable and soft, I could kiss her all day long. She smelt good too. I reached for the buttons and undid them slowly, kissing every bit of skin that was revealed. She moaned gently as I reached her white, lacy bra. I inhaled sharply at the sight and nuzzled into her clevage.

"Mmmm... you're a naughty boy Dovchenko" She whispered. Her breasts were bigger than they looked in her uniform, I couldn't wait to unleash them but that would have to wait because I wanted to make this moment last for as long as I could. I carried on unbuttoning her gimnasterka. I kissed her flat, toned stomach gently. I inhaled the scent of her, letting her radiate through my body. I finished unbuttoning her and pulled it off of her gently, kissing her passionately on the lips while I did it. She wrapped her arms around me and I held her close, enjoying the feeling of her warm, soft skin pressed against mine.

"I love you" I whispered, my lips pressing against her ear. She seemed surprised.

"I love you too" She whispered back.

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"Do I want to what?" She asked.

"Sleep with me" I whispered. She grinned and swung herself on top of me.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked.

"Absolutely" I whispered. Before I could say anything else she had my trousers down and was sucking on my hard erection. It felt so good having her warm, wet mouth on me. She was so good at doing it. She knew how to pleasure a man. I reached down and gently played with her soft jet-black hair. She looked up at my touch and smiled gently. My heart was banging, pumping so hard with my love for her. It actually hurt to look at her, I loved her so much. She came back up to my level and I reached around to her back to undo the clasp on her bra. She let me slide it down her arms to reveal her sumptuous breasts. I immediately leaned up and started to suck on one of her nipples gently. She breathed in sharply, her hands on my shoulders. My hands gently stroked her back while she leaned down so I could reach her nipples better. I twirled my tongue around the edge, causing her to bite her lip. I gently played with them, enjoying the feeling of her hard knubs.

"That feels good" She whispered, her eyes closed. She leaned her head back and I took the opportunity to kiss her neck and throat gently while I played with her nipples. This enticed another moan out of her.

"I love hearing you moan" I whispered.

"I love you making me moan" She whispered. I lay her back down on her back and pulled her trousers and knickers down gently, revealing the best pussy I have ever seen. I kissed her smooth legs gently until I got to her hips. I moved across and started to lick her clitoris. She widened her legs and I seperated her folds gently. She tasted so good. She moaned louder.

"Oh god! That feels good!" She moaned. I started to gently suck on her clit while entering a finger into her vagina. She threw her head back and lifted her body off of the bed. I entered another finger into her and another and another, until my entire hand was inside her. I quickened my pace and went in deeper.

"Fuck! Dovchenko! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna come!" She moaned. This excited me even more. I carried on pumping my hand in and out and licking and sucking until her moans became more intense and her body began to shake.

"I-I'm coming" She moaned, breathlessly. She orgasmed loudly, making me smile. She fell back on the bed, breathless. I gently kissed her lips.

"I want you inside me" She whispered.

"With pleasure beautiful" I grinned, entering her. My nose was pressed against her forehead, my lips against her nose while I started to pump in and out of her. I hit her g-spot and looked into her eyes as she moaned with me. Her warm, soft, wet skin felt so good around my hard cock.

"You're so fucking good in bed Irina Spalko!" I moaned, banging into her.

"Mmmm... thank you" She moaned. She was breathing in and out fast. I leaned down to kiss her neck as I went in deeper and harder.

"I think I'm gonna come again!" She moaned.

"Me too" I moaned. I felt my orgasm flood towards me as we climaxed together with unexplainable pleasure. I slowed down until I pulled myself out of her and we lay on the bed together. She breathed out loudly.

"That was the best sex I have ever had" She whispered.

"Me too" I whispered. She peeled back the covers on her side of the bed and slipped under them. I joined her willingly. I turned onto my side to face her and slowly reached over to touch her cheek. I couldn't get enough of her. She was so irresistable. She looked into my eyes and smiled weakly.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised. I've never had this much affection before. It's new to me" She said.

"But you like it right?" I asked. She smiled her beautiful smile.

"Yes, yes I do" She whispered, inching right up to my body. She leaned in for a long, deep, passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her, stroking her bare back gently. She pulled away slowly and lay her head on the pillow right next to mine.

"You are so, so beautiful" I whispered, lifting her chin up gently so that I could kiss her neck. I tangled my legs and hands in hers.

"I'm...mmm...not...mmm...beautiful" She whispered, moaning with the kisses on her neck. I moved my hands down to gently pinch her rear.

"Dovchenko! You are such a naughty boy" She cried.

"I'm sorry, but you have such a nice bottom" I smiled, leaning up and kissing her again and again on the lips. I moved up and kissed all over her cheeks, nose, forehead, eyelids, lips, chin, neck, any skin I could get my hands on. She seemed to like it. I leaned over her body to kiss her back and felt her kissing my shoulder gently. I noticed a few scars on her back and wondered how she got them.

"How did you get these gorgeous?" I asked. I continued to kiss up and down her spine while she spoke.

"Oh...well...my parents weren't very nice to me" She said.

"They did this to you!?" I asked, completely and utterly shocked. She nodded.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, kissing her on the lips again and again.

"It's okay. It's over now" She said, smiling a little.

"I love you so much" I smiled, tracing her collarbone with my fingertip.

"I love you too" She smiled.

"What did you think of me when we first met?" I asked, using my free hand to play with her hair.

"Honestly, I was frightened to death of you. You're so big and strong and you can be pretty scary. I didn't want to get on the wrong side of you because I thought you would hurt me" She said.

"I would never ever, ever even dream of hurting you beautiful!" I said.

"Okay. Can I tell you a secret?" She asked.

"Of course" I said.

"You've always been my favourite guy because you are the only man in my life to stare at my face and not my body all the time" She whispered.

"Really?" I asked, not knowing how anyone could keep their eyes off of that beautiful face.

"Yes. What did you think of me when we first met?" She asked.

"I thought you were very, very beautiful and a woman to be respected. I've always thought that you are very mysterious and quiet. You only talk to give orders really and I think its nice for me to get to know the Irina Spalko inside of that exterior" I smiled. She smiled back at me, then she reached up to kiss me.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"I can't believe I'm kissing my Colonel and the most beautiful woman in the universe. Let alone have slept with her!" I laughed.

"I'm not beautiful at all. You like kissing and sleeping with your Colonel though?" She asked, raising her eyebrow seductively.

"Absolutely" I whispered into her ear. I turned over onto my back so that she could rest her head on my chest. I wrapped one arm around her back and used the other one to stroke her hair gently. She snuggled in and lay a hand on my chest. I kissed the top of her head gently and inhaled the scent of her hair.

"You smell nice" I whispered.

"Thank you. You don't smell too bad yourself" She smiled.

"Why thank you" I grinned. She seemed to enjoy being snuggled. I pulled the bed sheets up to her shoulder blades and tucked her in next to me.

"Have you ever thought about having children?" I asked.

"I would love to have children. It's been a long life dream of mine to carry my own flesh and blood for 9 months and then give it the best upbringing I can possibly give it" She smiled.

"Why haven't you had any?" I asked.

"No one has ever been interested" She said.

"I'm interested" I smiled.

"Really? You'd have babies with me?" She asked.

"Of course I want you to be the mother of my children, I love you more than anything else in the universe" I whispered, kissing her head gently.

"Thank you" She said. She looked touched.

"So is this just a one night stand type thing or are we going to take this whole thing further?" I asked.

"What do you mean like girlfriend and boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yes" I said. She nodded.

"I would love to be your girlfriend" She whispered, kissing me gently.

"Good, because I don't think I can live without you now that I've got to hold you and kiss you" I smiled. She nuzzled in and closed her eyes.

"Are you tired gorgeous?" I asked. She nodded.

"Mmmhmm" She murmured.

"Go to sleep then beautiful. I'll still be here when you wake up" I whispered.

"Mmm...that's a nice thought. Can I get a goodnight kiss?" She murmured.

"With pleasure" I whispered, leaning down to give her a long and deep passionate kiss.

"Goodnight, I love you" She murmured.

"I love you too beautiful" I whispered, kissing her forehead. I watched her fall asleep, gently stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head every now and again. I watched her chest rise and fall as her breathing slowed and I felt her heart beating under one of my hands. I smiled down at her. She was so beautiful, even when she was sleeping. I never knew that she could be so... human. I always thought of her as never having desires of her own and feeling emotion but she did. I couldn't wait to learn more about her. I had opened her heart and she had opened my eyes.


End file.
